SBURB 5 Year Anniversary Edition
by xXCleverxFoxXx
Summary: August 3. It's a young girl's birthday. But it doesn't matter. Her life has always been crap. But soon that will change, when a roleplay friend tells her about a new game. A new game called SBURB. What is this weird game? Who are the Heir of Breath, the Knight of Time, the Seer of Light, and the Witch of Space that are told in the legends of SBURB? T cuz I'm paranoid. First HS fic!
1. Just the Usual Crappy Birthday

**August 3rd, 2014**

* * *

The sun started to peak through the curtains of a young lady's bedroom. She blinked her eyes opened and looked at her clock. 6:15 am. The date was the 3rd of August.

"It's my birthday..." she muttered. Not that it really mattered. Her birthday never mattered to her.

Wait, what's her name again? Oh yes, that's right. Something else that didn't mattered. Her name is London Royalynne. Today is her 13th birthday. Though she didn't care. It's not like her uncle is doing anything special.

Hell he never did anything special for her.

Her laptop was closed on her desk, along with her glasses. She groped for her glasses, still half-asleep, then sat up as she put them on and looked around her room. Her dark purple walls were covered in posters of her favorite bands and movies, along with the drawings of her role-play character and herself with characters from shows and things. She eyed the wall dedicated to her character, Zoe Thorne. Zoe is a 17 year old immortal who has a tragic past of losing her family and being tormented by a demon named Jasper, who still tries to torment her.

Zoe is supposed to be like London. But we'll talk about that later.

London sat at her desk and opened her laptop. She opened the Pesterchum program, seeing one of her role play partners on.

**- universalSilence [US] began pestering maniacalBird [MB] at 06:20 am-**

**US: hey **

**MB: London!, happy birthday dear! c:**

**US: heh thanks**

It was going to be a long day.

A very long, unexpected, and dangerous day.

* * *

**Yaaaay! First chapter! Please tell what you think!**

**It'll start off slow but it'll get real good! I promise!**

**Ta ta!**

**-Clever**


	2. In Which Our Hero Learns About A Game

**MB: So have you heard of a new game?**

**US: What game?**

**MB: Oh it's interesting!, It's called "SBURB"**

**US: Never heard of it**

**MB: I sent it to you via mail for your birthday!, I thought maybe we could play!, I sent some to everybody too.**

She thought for a moment. It wouldn't be bad. Her uncle's going to be out all day, like he usually is. It's worth a shot..

**US: Awesome!**

**MB: yaaay! :D But we'll need more persons!, can you try to get ahold of Sam and Fie and anyone else?**

**US: On it! Oh, and it's *people**

**MB: Dammit!, English is hard e.e**

**US: Haha, it's fine. You're getting better. When I first met you I didn't even know what you were saying!**

**MB: Oh yeah!, Well, I have to go for a moment. Don't let your uncle get to you, ok?, **

**US: I'll try.**

**MB: Ta ta!**

**-maniacalBird [MB] ceased pestering universalSilence [US] -**

London checked her Chumroll then froze. She thought she heard her uncle grumbled something. Was she hearing things? No...no it was too early. He wouldn't be up for another two hours. Oh God...

He was up.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAND there! Short, I know. I've had a tough time at home, with school up my butt about crap, family troubles, dull dull life :P **

**Chapter 3 may take a moment! Some appearances of original characters will come soon! :D**

**~Clever**


	3. Let's Meet Someone Else

**Meanwhile, in another part of the world..**

"Mooooooom, I don't wanna goooo!"

"You have to! Now hold on! My purse is around somewhere..."

Claudia huffed. Why did she have to go to this stupid French lesson _now_? She was just talking to London, and it was her birthday. She didn't want her to feel alone...

"Damned it!" her mother exclaimed. Rolling her eyes, Claudia took out her phone - a very shitty Samsung - and looked through her Pesterchum. She couldn't always talk to people on it, since the app always suddenly closes. But it was working fine right now. Hey...that tech guy's on...

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering maniacalBird [MB] at 07:46 am-**

**TG: okay**

**TG: i got this**

**MB: Is better not be your terrible rapping**

**TG: wow**

**TG: that was rude**

**TG: is the all powerful masterpigeon not so masterlike**

**MB: Shut up, mr "time knight"**

**TG: correction**

**TG: knight of time**

**MB: Whatever!, same thing -_-**

**TG: anyway**

**TG: you sent your friends the discs right**

**MB: Yeah, yeah like you said**

**TG: good**

**TG: await further instructions**

**MB: ...fine**

**MB: why is this so important anyway?**

**TG: cant say**

**TG: gotta wait man**

**TG: anyway**

**TG: later**

**-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering maniacalBird [MB] at 07:50 am-  
**

"Ah! Found it!" said Claudia's mother, walking out of another room with her purse. Claudia let out a groan.

"But-"

"No 'buts', Claudia! You can talk to Zoe-"

"_London,_ mother. Zoe is her character's name" Claudia corrected. Her mother rolled her eyes.

"Come on! French lessons today!" Her mother grabbed her by the hand and walked, leading Claudia like a dog on a leash.

"_I still don't see why this dumb game's important. Who is that weird rap guy anyway?" _she thought. _"Does this have to do with those dreams of that gold land...?"_

Claudia just shrugged. She'll figure it out later.

* * *

**who is the rap guy eh? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Chapter 4 commin' up!**

**-Clever**


	4. Sorry :(

**Hey guys**

**This story'll be on hold.**

**I'm going to the chapters and make them longer**

**For now, it won't be updated.**

**Don't worry! I'll still post fanfics!**

**Soon, I might post some Attack on Titan ones!**

**Sorry**

**-Clev**


End file.
